Injuries
In a place as filled with as many hidden traps, dangerous beasts and hostile enemies as the Island, there are bound to be some cuts and bruises. This page documents significant injuries and illnesses occurring both off and on the island. Due to the island's healing properties, injuries that would normally take months to heal (such as gunshot wounds or broken limbs) can be mended in less time. However, this effect can be erratic and unreliable, healing some wounds at random and others not at all; see healing properties for more information. A strange absence of teeth being knocked out despite many instances of repeated blows to the jaw is noted. John Locke suffered the most injuries followed by Benjamin Linus and Jack Shephard. Fatal injuries are marked in bold. For deaths, see List of deaths. Before the crash Ana Lucia *Shot four times in the chest by Jason McCormack, resulting in a miscarriage. Boone Carlyle *Facial contusions after being beaten by Shannon's boyfriend Bryan. Claire Littleton }} *Suffers head gash and broken arm in a car accident that left her mother Carole Littleton in a coma. Dogen *Dogen tells Sayid that he was hospitalized after a car accident. ("Sundown") Desmond Hume *Facial contusions and knocked unconscious while sailing on the Elizabeth in the storm that brought him to the Island. ("Live Together, Die Alone") *Punched in the nose by Derek while working at the Moriah Vineyards monastery. Edward Mars *Head trauma from car accident with Kate who then punched and kicked him in the head in order to escape custody. Emily Locke }} *Unspecified injuries after being hit by car resulting in premature labor and birth of John Locke. Falah *Facial contusions from being beaten and tortured by Sayid. ("Solitary") Jack Shephard *Beaten up by Achara's brother Chet and several other Thai men. Jae Lee *Severely beaten by Jin. Committed suicide by jumping from his hotel room. John Locke }} *Broken spine resulting in paralysis, after being pushed out an eighth floor window by his father. Kate Austen *Split lip from a punch from Jason, a boyfriend she was using to rob a bank. Libby *Broke her leg while skiing in Vermont. *Suffered from an unknown mental problem resulting in institutionalisation at Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. Michael Dawson }} *Severely injured after being hit by a car. Noor "Nadia" Abed Jaseem *Tortured while in captivity by the Iraqi Republican Guard. ("Solitary") Rachel Carlson *Unspecified cancer, resulting in sterility due to chemotherapy. Ray Mullen *Lost right arm in unknown manner. Head contusion and knocked unconscious when Kate grabbed the steering wheel in the truck he was driving and drove it off the road, flipping it (Kate was trying to escape from Edward Mars). ("Tabula Rasa") Richard Alpert *Severe dehydration, malnutrition and lacerations on both wrists from being kept as a prisoner in the Black Rock. Facial wounds from beating by Jacob. ("Ab Aeterno") Sarah Shephard *Severe injuries resulting from a car accident, including a broken spine and ruptured spleen. Sayid Jarrah *Beaten badly in the face by Sami who tortures Sayid to get him to admit to torturing his wife Amira. Tariq *Tortured by Sayid into revealing the whereabouts of a captured American pilot during the first Gulf War. ("One of Them") The Man in Black *As a boy, Jacob beats the MiB for wanting to leave Mother resulting in facial contusions. Mother knocks him unconscious by smashing his head into the wall of the Well. He is beaten savagely in the face by Jacob for killing Mother. ("Across the Sea") After the crash Aaron Littleton *Briefly suffered from either roseola or the mysterious "sickness". Aldo }} *Knocked unconscious with a rifle butt by Kate. *Knocked unconscious with a canteen by Kate. Shot to death by Claire. ("What Kate Does") Ana Lucia *Facial contusion after she asked Eko to punch her. *Attacked by "Henry". Fatally shot in the chest by Michael. Anthony Cooper }} *Knocked unconscious by Ben hitting him in the head with his cane. Later, choked to death with a chain by Sawyer in the brig of the Black Rock. Beatrice Klugh *Punched several times in the face by Kate and then fatally shot by Mikhail. Benjamin Linus *Shot through the shoulder with a crossbow bolt by Danielle. }} *Tortured via unknown means by Sayid. *Knocked unconscious when he fell trying to climb into the vent to enter the The Numbers into the computer. *Had his kidney sac purposefully sliced open (and later repaired) during surgery by Jack. *Spinal tumour discovered on his L4 vertebrate, later safely removed by Jack. *Punched in the face 9 times by Jack after pretending to kill Sayid, Jin and Bernard. Elbowed in the face by Danielle when he tells Locke to shoot Jack to stop him from answering the sat phone. *Elbowed in the face by Danielle after referring to Alex as his daughter. *Kneed in the stomach and punched in the face by Sawyer after mocking him with regards to Kate and Jack. Later, Sawyer punches him in the face several times for shooting Charlotte who was wearing a bullet proof vest. *Hit in forehead with pistol butt by Keamy. *Lacerates arm after falling down a ladder in the Orchid. *Knocked unconscious by Sun with an oar. ("Namaste") *Shot by in the chest by Sayid as a child. ("He's Our You") *Punched in the face by Sawyer. Bernard Nadler *Clothes lined and kicked in side by Tom Friendly. Boone Carlyle }} *Facial contusions after being beaten by Sawyer. *Knocked unconscious by Locke. *'Fatally injured from falling' inside the drug smugglers plane. Charles Widmore *Head contusion from blow with an IV stand by Desmond. ("Happily Ever After") Charlie Pace *Facial injuries received in crash, resulting in permanent scars. }} *Gash on right side caused by the panic after the boars (who were eating the dead passengers inside) leave the fuselage. ("Walkabout") *Stung by many bees. *Underwent heroin withdrawal. *Hung by the neck by Ethan, resulting in near death. *Head wound from one of Danielle's traps, cauterized by Sayid with gunpowder. *Repeatedly punched in the head by Locke. *Knocked unconscious, various contusions from explosion when Eko tries to blow open the Swan blast door with dynamite. ("Live Together, Die Alone") *Repeatedly beaten as torture by Greta and Bonnie. *'Drowned' after Mikhail ruptured a porthole in the Looking Glass. Charlotte Lewis }} *Chest contusions after being shot twice by Ben while wearing a bullet proof vest. *Facial contusions from punches and pistol butt strike while fighting with Juliet in The Tempest. *Nose bleed from time travel. Her nose bleeds become severe and are accompanied by headaches, dizziness, blurred vision and unconsciousness. She dies from the time travel injuries. Claire Littleton }} *Collapses of dehydration due to low water supplies. *Suffered from nightmares so severe that her fingernails cut her palm when she clenched her fists. *Amnesia after escaping from Ethan and The Staff. *Head wound after being knocked unconscious by Rousseau who takes Aaron. ("Exodus, Part 2") *Nearly drowns but is saved by Desmond. *Suffers nose bleeds and passes out due to activation of an implant put into her by the Others. Cured by Juliet. *Minor cuts and bruises from being caught in a house explosion as a result of the Mercenary team shooting an RPG. *Claire mentions she was shot in the right thigh by the Others. She was also tortured and branded as a test for the The Sickness. ("Lighthouse") Colleen Pickett *Shot in the stomach by Sun on board Desmond's boat the Elizabeth. Later dies of the wound. Daniel Faraday *Grazed in the neck with a bullet in the Motor Pool battle. ("The Variable") Danielle Rousseau *Arm badly scratched by Claire. *'Shot and killed' by the Mercenary team. Danny Pickett }} *Bloody nose after fighting with Sawyer for kissing Kate. ("The Glass Ballerina") *Beaten and left unconscious by Sawyer in the bear cage. Fatally shot by Juliet seconds before he was going to shoot and kill Sawyer. Desmond Hume *Hit on the head with a rifle butt by Kate. *Various contusions after the implosion of The Swan station. *Knocked unconscious with a blow to the head with an oar by Charlie. *Nose bleed and disorientation from repeated time travel. *Facial contusions, briefly unconscious after inhaling seawater following chopper crash; resuscitated by Jack. *Shot by Ben. *Knocked unconscious when exposed to intense electromagnetism by Charles Widmore. ("Happily Ever After") *Injured leg after being thrown down a well by The Man in Black. Dogen *Facial contusions from fight with Sayid. Later, Sayid kills him by drowning him in The Temple pool. ("Sundown") Donald }} *Broken leg from plane crash, which later became infected and killed him. Edward Mars *Stomach wound from shrapnel and head wound received in the plane crash. ("Pilot, Part 1") *Gunshot wound to lung by Sawyer in a failed euthenasia attempt. *'Successfully euthenised' by Jack, method unknown. Eko }} *Knocked unconscious, various contusions from explosion when he tries to blow open the Swan blast door with dynamite. ("Live Together, Die Alone") *Badly injured during the Discharge. *Mauled by a polar bear in the Polar bear cave but saved by Locke. *'Mauled and beaten to death' by the Monster. Eloise Hawking *Struck with pistol butt and knocked unconscious by Richard before she could enter Horace's house through a knocked-down wall in the basement with Jack, Sayid and the bomb. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Ethan Rom *Minor wounds received in a punch-up with Jack. *Various injuries from being kicked in the side and punched in the face multiple times by jack before being fatally shot in the chest by Charlie. Frank Lapidus *Contusions and hurt right leg from landing a helicopter after being struck by lightning. *Head and right arm contusions from crash landing Ajira Flight 316. ("Namaste") *Knocked unconscious with a rifle butt by Ilana Verdansky for not being able to answer her question. ("Dead Is Dead") George Minkowski *Nose bleeds and disorientation from repeated time travel from which he eventually died. }} Goodwin *Receives a chemical burn on his hand while working at the Tempest. *'Impaled on a wooden stake' by Ana Lucia. Hurley *Stabbed in the foot by a sea urchin spine which was pulled out by Jin. *Shot with a taser dart by the Others. *Facial contusions caused by helicopter ditching into the ocean. Jack Shephard *Deep laceration to the back, requiring stitches with Kate's assistance. ("Pilot, Part 1") *Dislocated shoulder during the cave-in. *Minor wounds and knocked unconscious from a fist fight with Ethan. *Shot with a taser dart by the Others. *Knocked unconscious by Juliet. *Knuckles shredded on right hand after punching Ben in the face 9 times. *Passes out due to appendicitis and requires appendectomy while conscious but is later drugged by Bernard. *Face contusions from rifle butt strike and kicked in the side by Widmore after witnessing Daniel's shooting death by Eloise. Then, kicked in the face by Erik. *Multiple facial contusions, body injuries (including kick to groin) from fight with Sawyer over not detonating the bomb. Hit in back of head with flying toolbox being pulled down into the Incident shaft. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") *Kicked in head by Sawyer for being wrong about time resetting and sent flying down the imploded Swan crater. Knocked unconscious by unidentified Other in the underground passages of The Temple. ("LA X, Parts 1 & 2") *Concussed and knocked unconscious by mortar blast fired by Widmore's people. ("The Last Recruit") *Hit in head with a rock, cut on the neck and fatally stabbed in the right side by The Man in Black. ("The End") }} Jason *Beaten and left unconscious by Kate in the bear cage. *'Neck snapped' by Sayid during the beach raid by the Others. Jin Kwon *Damage to his wrist from wearing a broken handcuff for several weeks. . *Knocked unconscious by a rock thrown by Ethan. }} *Minor burns to his hands while trying to douse the burning raft. Also, facial contusions from beatings by Sawyer and Michael. *Knocked unconscious by Eko. *Punched in the head and choked while fighting with Mikhail. *Hit in head with rifle butt by Ryan Pryce. *Severe dehydration from being stranded at sea after the explosion of the Kahana. *Flipped onto his back and punched unconscious by Sayid who had escaped from Dharma custody with the help of young Ben. ("He's Our You") *Severe contusion on left leg from being caught in a bear trap while running from Aldo. Saved by Claire. ("What Kate Does") John Locke }} *Slashed across his right eye by plane wreckage during the crash, resulting in a permanent scar. ("Pilot, Part 1") *Hit in the leg by shrapnel from his trebuchet, temporarily losing his ability to walk (though this may have been unrelated). *Minor injuries from a physical beating by Jack after Boone's death. Also grazed in the head by a bullet when Shannon sought revenge for Boone's death and shot him. *Cuts his hands while lowering Kate into the hatch. *Knocked unconscious by Michael and locked along with Jack in the Swan's armory. *Leg broken and impaled when trapped by a blast door during a lockdown in the Swan. *Head butted and knocked unconscious by Eko on the way to discovering The Swan station. ("?") *Facial contusion after being hit by Eko with his stick for trying to prevent him from pushing the button. ("Live Together, Die Alone") *Numerous facial contusions and loss of voice after The Swan station implodes. *Bitten on right hand by his father Anthony Cooper. Hit in the back of the head with a pistol butt by Sawyer. *Shot through the stomach by Ben. *Punched in the face by Jack for stabbing Naomi. *Shot in the leg by Ethan on the day that Yemi's plane crashed on the island. *Compound fracture of right leg when he fell down the original well that was replaced by the Orchid station. Juliet Burke *Branded by the Others for killing Danny Pickett. *Left shoulder dislocated by Kate when they are handcuffed together and wrestle in the jungle. *Facial contusions from punches and pistol butt strike while fighting with Charlotte in The Tempest. *Split lip after punch to the face by Phil during interrogation. ("Follow the Leader") *Severe injuries after being dragged down the shaft during the Incident and detonates the bomb. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") She dies of the injuries. ("LA X, Parts 1 & 2") Justin *Knocked unconscious by Kate tripping a trap consisting of a bag of rocks. Shot in the stomach by Claire. ("What Kate Does") *Claire kills him with an axe. ("Lighthouse") Kahana Crew *Two members of the Kahana crew beaten (including one to unconsciousness) by Captain Gault for trying to leave the freighter in a Zodiac raft. Karl Martin }} *Beaten up for escaping from an animal cage. *Brain-washed in Room 23. *'Shot and killed' by the Mercenary team. Kate Austen *Neck abrasions after being choked by Edward Mars. ("Tabula Rasa") *Shot with a taser dart by the Others. *Punched in the face and flipped onto her back by Juliet (who Kate tried to hit with a pool cue). Later, knocked out by a gas canister. }} *Knocked unconscious with a pistol butt by Charlotte after she discovers gas masks in Daniel's pack. *Facial contusions caused by helicopter ditching into the ocean. *Shot in the left shoulder by one of Widmore's men. Leslie Arzt *'Killed in a dynamite explosion' caused by his own mishandling. }} Libby *Minor scrapes and cuts to her shoulders as a result of the crash. *'Fatally shot in the stomach' by Michael. Martin Keamy *During a fight with Sayid, he's kicked in the face, stabbed in the right side, punched in the face twice, hit with a tree branch in the back of the legs twice and in the face once and shot in the back three times (but wearing a bullet proof vest) by Richard Alpert. *Hit with a telescoping baton in the face twice and legs once, then stabbed in the chest twice by Ben. Dies of multiple wounds. }} Mayhew *Severely injured by The Monster when Ben sent it to attack the Mercenary team . He later died of the injuries. Michael Dawson *Gored in the leg by a boar while hunting. *Minor injuries received from a violent punch-up with Jin. *Briefly poisoned by accident by Kate and Sun, recovers with no long-term damage. *Nearly drowns, is unconscious but saved by Sawyer performing CPR on him after the Others abduct Walt and blow up the raft. ("Adrift") *Knocked unconscious by Eko. *Shoots himself in the left arm. *Facial contusions from being beaten by Keamy. Mikhail Bakunin *Severely beaten by Sayid . }} *Shoved by Locke through the Sonar fence and suffered what was thought to be a fatal cerebral haemorrhage. *Choked, punched and kicked in the head while fighting with Jin. *Head butted, kicked in the head and then punched in the face until unconscious by Locke. *Shot by a spear from a spear gun by Desmond. *'Committed suicide detonating a grenade' to destroy The Looking Glass station. Miles Straume *Facial contusions from being attacked by the Others and forceably brought to The Temple. ("LA X, Parts 1 & 2") Mitch *In the submarine Galaga, Juliet hits Mitch's head on a table knocking him unconscious. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Naomi Dorrit *Stabbed in the side by a tree branch while parachuting onto the Island. As her lung was filling with blood, it was punctured by Mikhail to release the blood. *Stabbed in the back with a knife thrown by Locke. *'Succumbed to knife wound'. Nathan *Kicked in the face and knocked unconscious by Ana Lucia. *'Neck broken' by Goodwin. }} Neil "Frogurt" *'Killed by a flaming arrow' shot by the Others. Nikki Fernandez *Bitten by a Medusa spider, paralyzed and buried alive resulting in death by suffocation. Paulo *Bitten by a Medusa spider thrown onto him by Nikki, paralyzed and buried alive resulting in death by suffocation. Pierre Chang *Hand injured after being smashed by drill rigging being pulled down into the Incident shaft. Saved by Miles Straume. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Phil *Sawyer punches Phil in the jaw and knocks him out for discovering he helped Kate bring young Ben to the Others. ("What They Died For") *'Killed by a metal pole' being pulled toward the electromagnetic energy in what would become The Swan. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Redfern *Shot in the neck by The Others with a stun dart. Shot in the head and killed by the Others. Richard Alpert *Beaten unconscious and carried away by the Man in Black. ("LA X, Parts 1 & 2") *Attacked by the Smoke Monster and rendered unconscious by being slammed into a tree. ("What They Died For") Rose Nadler *Unconscious after the crash, Jack revives her with CPR and heart massage. ("Pilot, Part 1") Sawyer }} *Bloody mouth after taking 2 punches from Jack. Knocked unconscious, tortured by shoving bamboo up his fingernails and stabbed through the arm puncturing an artery by Sayid. Wound treated by Jack. *Shot in the left shoulder by Tom; later pulled the bullet out himself, though the wound still became infected and nearly killed him. *Knocked unconscious by Eko. *Shot in the ear lobe as a warning by the Others. }} *Shot with a taser dart by the Others. *Shot with a taser dart by Juliet. *Tasered multiple times and beaten by Danny Pickett and others. *Beaten unconscious with a telescopic baton by Ben. Needled and cut open and lied to that a pacemaker implant was inserted that would cause his heart to explode if his heart rate reached 140 bpm. *Numerous facial contusions from beating by Radzinsky demanding to know where Kate is. ("Follow the Leader") *Multiple facial contusions from fight with Jack over not detonating the bomb. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") *Knocked unconscious with a rock by the Others and forceably brought to The Temple. ("LA X, Parts 1 & 2") *Hit in the stomach with a rifle butt by Seamus. ("The Candidate") Sayid Jarrah }} *Head wound after being knocked unconscious by an unknown assailant (later revealed to be Locke). *Tortured by Danielle, using electrocution. *While fighting with Eko, knocked unconscious by Ana Lucia. *Shot in the arm by Mikhail, who then removed the bullet and stitched the wound. *Viciously hit in the stomach with a rifle butt by Ryan Pryce. *Hit in face with pistol butt by Ryan. Later, knocked unconscious by Tom when he tries to stop Bernard from revealing that the camp went to the Radio tower. *Head wound and choked with a branch during a fight with Keamy. *Shot in the stomach by Roger during the 1977 Barracks battle. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") *'Dies from the stomach wound' but is brought back to life in The Temple. ("LA X, Parts 1 & 2") *Tortured by electrocution and burned with a hot poker by Dogen as a test for The Sickness. ("What Kate Does") *Facial contusions from fight with Dogen. ("Sundown") Scott Jackson *'Arms, fingers and neck broken' by Ethan. ("White Rabbit") Seth Norris *Head injuries from plane crash, resulting in unconsciousness for at least 12 hours. Severely mauled and killed by the Monster. ("Pilot, Part 1") Shannon Rutherford *Suffered from an asthma attack. ("Confidence Man") *'Fatally shot in the chest' by Ana Lucia. ("Abandoned") Stuart Radzinsky *Shot in the left hand in the Motor Pool battle. ("The Variable") Sun-Hwa Kwon *Had a bag put over her head and knocked unconscious by Charlie. ("The Long Con") *Facial contusions after the forced landing of Ajira Flight 316. ("Namaste") *Chased by Man In Black and knocked unconscious by running into a tree, resulting in aphasia, causing her to be unable to speak English for a short period. ("The Package") The Man in Black *Bloody mouth after being punched by Jack after Desmond pulls the plug on The Heart of the Island. Shot in the back by Kate and then dies from impact off being shoved off a cliff by Jack. ("The End") Tourniquet man *Leg severely injured by plane wreckage. ("Pilot, Part 1") Widmore's Submarine Crewman *Knocked out with a rifle butt by Frank Lapidus. Presumed drowned when explosives went off inside the sub, sinking it. ("The Candidate") Off the Island Benjamin Linus *Right arm wound after transporting to Tunisia from The Orchid. ("The Shape of Things to Come") *Punched 5 times in face, arm hurt and thrown into ocean by Desmond after Ben shoots Desmond and intends to kill Penelope Hume. ("Dead Is Dead") *Facial cuts and bleeding nose from being punched in the face several times by Desmond in an effort to make him remember the Island. ("What They Died For") Boone Carlyle *Bloody nose from fight outside a bar. ("The End") Charlie Pace *Head injury from Desmond's car being driven off pier into the ocean due to Charlie grabbing the steering wheel. ("Happily Ever After") Desmond Hume *Head contusion and possible concussion from car driving off pier into the ocean due to Charlie grabbing the steering wheel. ("Happily Ever After") Edward Mars *Head contusion and dazed from Kate slamming his head onto a bathroom counter top at LAX. ("LA X, Parts 1 & 2") Ilana Verdansky *Severe burns from an unknown cause on face and possibly other body areas. ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Jack Shephard *Superficial injuries sustained while saving people from a car wreck. ("Through the Looking Glass") John Locke *Numerous injuries sustained in car crash escaping from Benjamin Linus who had just shot and killed Matthew Abaddon. Strangled to death with an electrical cord by Ben. ("The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham") *Severe injuries after being run over with a car by Desmond. ("Everybody Loves Hugo") Michael Dawson *Severe injuries, including neck trauma, from trying to commit suicide by driving his car into a shipping container. Punched in the face by Tom while fighting with him in an alley. ("Meet Kevin Johnson") Sayid Jarrah *Shot in the shoulder by Elsa, received medical treatment from Ben. ("The Economist") *Shot with two tranquilizer darts, unconscious for over 42 hours. ("Because You Left") Sun-Hwa Kwon *Shot in the stomach (while pregnant) by Mikhail while fighting with Jin. ("The Package") Widmore's victim *Unknown Other beaten by Charles Widmore as seen on video by Ben and Locke. ("The Other Woman") Category:Recurring Themes Category:Lists Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters